wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nebrie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hat KT Necromancer's Ivory Hat Female.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 17:33, August 1, 2010 Template Editing Hi there, when you are making edits to templates, could you please not delete lines from the template or rearrange the order of the lines? For example, if Spell5 is blank, it needs to remain there so someone can enter the spell later. Also, when entering the clothing items into the clothing template, could you likewise make sure to enter the entire template into the item as opposed to part of it? Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 03:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates Not going to lie, learning to use these templates has a steep learning curve for me. Just finished making my first one (forest striders) instead of just entering the info randomly. Sorry if I've upset anyone when I made mistakes. Honestly I have no clue what I'm doing. Learning by trial and error. It's late at the moment so I'll go through my old posts of new items and convert them to a template when I'm more rested. -Nebrie Templates Continued Its probably not as difficult as you think. First, when editing the wiki page make sure you are editing in source code (press the button under controls). Second, copy the ENTIRE template from the template page into the page editor. Don't pick and choose which lines you put in, that takes more time and the point of the templates is to have something for every page to be the same when you edit it. So put the whole template in (copy/paste), and then just fill in the lines you need. That will make it much faster and easier for you and for us, since I get to redo every single page that isn't done that way. Thanks :), Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 19:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job Nice Job on using the clothing template :) That's exactly right. ErinEmeraldflame 23:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) item template Legend's Edge is messed up. The catagories are all fruity. I know what it needs but I can't find it in the template to fix it. I, academically, know it is there but I just can't see it. If anyone could fix it then let me know what I missed seeing that would be great. Nebrie 03:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Nebrie Old Item Templates Currently the normal item templates (which includes all items except for clothing - robes, boots, hats) are still the older style manual templates located at Template:Items. (PotRoast is working very hard at designing newer infobox templates for this right now!). Using this template takes longer, mainly because the categories have to be done manually. The page itself has the instructions embedded in it, but here are the quickest ways I have found to edit it. *You press edit on the template page, not to edit it, but to copy and paste ALL the information into the page you want to edit. *Enter the information about the item using the wikia code, using brackets [[]] for links etc. *Then you have to edit the categories. DON'T HIT PREVIEW, its easier to edit the categories in the page itself. Hitting preview will embed the categories and make it harder to edit them quickly. **Top to bottom replace the ALL CAPS WORDS in the categories with the right words, such as Rings for TYPE or ANY for SCHOOL. The easiest way to do this is to enter one and then copy and paste. When you're done, hit save and check the categories to make sure they look right (none in red). **Some you might misspell or just have off a little bit, there's a slight curve to learn a couple of them, like TYPE is Rings at the end of a line, but Ring in the middle. Some will always be red because the category hasn't been made yet (like MooShu Dropped Level 30+ Myth School Robes). **Delete categories at the bottom if unnecessary (Auction, Trade, Unique categories), also Delete the include/noinclude text and the ItemTemplates Category. *Another way to do this whole process is to copy the template into Word on your computer, then do it there, sometimes you may use Find/Replace instead of just Copy/Paste. Hopefully that helps, and when it comes to the page you just did, it might be faster to do it over the way I mentioned than to try and edit the categories manually in the category box at the bottom of the page. Bet this makes you appreciate the new infoboxes huh? :) Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 07:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Page fixed Thank you. I fixed the page. Could use some more catagories but I added the ones that I think would get searched for the most. =D Nebrie 15:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Nebrie Question for you about Template editing? Hey, when you enter a new item and paste in the template, are you pressing the "Source" button in the upper right part of the editing window first? ErinEmeraldflame 00:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Source button. No. Nebrie 01:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Source Button Continued Ok, whenever you edit a page, could you hit that button first? That puts all the edits in source code. Paste the template in after you hit the button. I think that will fix the issue we've been having where most of the template lines disappear (I hope). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 04:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) source button confirm Okay, will do! =D Nebrie 16:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Just a little word to say thank you for your help ^_^ Pollo2019 15:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) New Item Template Hey Nebrie, Just wanted to let you know that we have a new item infobox in use. This template should be used for all items except for decks and pets. The infobox is located at Template:ItemInfobox and the associated documentation is right there for you. The syntax is identical to the existing clothing infobox, but the new template is capable of rings, athames, amulets, and wands. If you see a page with {{ClothingInfobox starting out the page, all you have to do is change it to {{ItemInfobox. Thank you, --Potroast42 20:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, goody! Thank you for letting me know. It looks nice. Will use in the future. Nebrie 20:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Item Template Fixed Ok. Just fixed the problem I hope. It was a simple problem that I caused myself with probably one of the most difficult to develop portions of the code. I had separated the part where it called the images and brought that into a new template to avoid confusion. The problem with this is that I forgot to pass on some variables and lost the type and worldm on the way. I apologize for the inconvenience, but it should be working for clothing now. --Potroast42 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ruby Blade of the Forest I'm working on it, I deleted the old file page entirely and reuploaded the image. Enlightened Shadow said to wait until tomorrow to see if it is resolved by then, it seems that sometimes the older image hides in a cache or something and isn't entirely gone until things are fully updated. Yeah, that was really weird. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 02:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thanks for the link, I wouldn't know since I've just started, but that's probably obvious all things considered. Your link didn't work, but I just typed in the name and got the page. I'll make sure I use that in the future--I've already started using it, actually, but whatever. GloriasAccount 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on all the edits and hard work. Hi! You have been doing an great job on your edits and have been an amazing contributor. You have not only been using the templates on pages, but you have been converting documents to templates, changing the "Clothing" to "Item" on a lot of templates (which PotRoast42 loved since he has been doing that), and even helping other people with a couple page problems. And you've made 800ish quality edits in a month. :) We are rewarding your good work by upgrading your user status to "Rollback". This is a feature which makes it really easy to undo vandalism on pages. If you look at the history of a page, you can compare any two sets of edits. And normally if you wanted to undo the most recent change you have to hit "undo" or simply reedit the page. Now, the "rollback" option will be available to you, and with one click you can undo the most recent changes by a single editor. Note that this will change all the most recent changes by that one editor, so its a good idea to double check what they did in the history before using it. But for obvious vandalism it is most handy, since with one click the vandalism is undone. Exercise discretion in using this feature and if you have any questions about using this feature or anything else, feel free to ask an admin on their talk page, or email PotRoast42 at potroast42@gmail.com and he should normally respond within 12 hours. Also, let us know about any obvious vandalism that you undo (just tell us the page) and we can block the user from editing on the wiki (registered or anonymous IP). Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 02:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Munin Mistweaver Page Take a look at the Talk:Munin Mistweaver (Mirkholm Keep) page, I responded to your comment and could use your help. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 00:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks very much. I am really sorry if you ended up farming for that pet based on old, bad information. :( We've been trying really hard recently to get rid a lot of that sort of thing. I deleted all those items of the page. Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 02:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Swirled Lollipop? Already here: Swirled Lollipop. :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh, thanks for moving it! That led to it being fixed. Its funny where things end up sometimes... ErinEmeraldflame 20:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Housing Infobox Template if you are interested I just noticed that you weren't using the Housing Infobox Template, the link is at the bottom of Forum:Editing Infobox Templates if you're interested. Sorry for not noticing until just now. ErinEmeraldflame 21:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ironsplinter and Pixie Queen drop Hey, where are you on your Ironsplinter farming? I saw you had done a lot, and given that someone finally confirmed that the newer Smogger Pixie Queen is the pedigree 29 no card version, I'm willing to say its probably a retired drop there, and probably a "retired" pet drop altogether. I've noticed in general that for various pets that might have had two drops previously that they only generally have one now, and that there is generally (not always?) one pet drop per creature. So I'm guessing they replaced the really nice older pixie queen pet with the fairy card with a newer less useful one. ErinEmeraldflame 03:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ok, I will modify those at some point, thanks :). I'm not surprised that you are getting new items after that many times. I've had a few that I've farmed between 250-300 times and still got new items near the end. Check out Sanzoku Bandit; I fought 350 of those to get my badge lol.], and on of those items I get my second to last fight. I'm beginning to suspect that many normal creatures can actually drop any or most of the normal items in an area, which means it would take a long time to know everything a creature can drop (at least 300 fights?). :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fragmented Dragon Fragmented is a hybrid pet, right? From Shardtail Dragon? ErinEmeraldflame 04:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vendor and Boots Hey Nebrie, The vendor is easy, we created a vendor2 line in the template that can go under the vendor line (I think Nicoliathan noticed this in some of his edits). For the Watchtower Sandals, I just moved the page to Watchtower Boots. I also first hit the "what links here" button at the bottom of the page and made sure to change it on the pages that linked to the Sandals (there were only two). Thanks for pointing that out, go ahead and add the vendor. And thanks again for your continuing great work, including fixing templates and undoing spammy edits and everything :) I think you are the Grizzleheim expert now. ErinEmeraldflame 23:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Images Hi, I figured I would reply to your message left on Potroast's page. The reason the images don't show up is because they are named wrong. We are wanting all images to be named exactly as the page name is with the .png extension. That's why we made the templates only accept that format. If you have an image that needs to be fixed then please save it to your computer and then click on the red link (where the missing image is) and upload that photo. Please know that if the file extension is something other than .png you will need to convert it before uploading. If you upload it from the red link it will already be named correctly. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, after a rapid series of edits, we think we have it. You can do it in the way explained above or type the image name into imagem. We tried making it's own line for image, but that brought several problems. Now you can just use imagem as the image line. Thanks! --Potroast42 03:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pages Deleted Got it, thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved Infobox Template Information and Links Hey, I moved the information on the Infobox Templates from the Forum to a separate instruction page called Creating New Pages on the sidebar. I am posting this message so you can update your links (and that will be the updated page from now on). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Found the Problem Hi, I found the problem, it took a little bit because the code was fine! There were two identical buyval lines in the template, one under the normal vendor and one under the crafting vendor, so the second one being blank overrode the first. I changed the second one in the template to crbuyval instead and updated the documentation. Unfortunately, this means that other housing items in the template will need to have their line changed from buyval to crbuyval when this problem happens again. :( ErinEmeraldflame 21:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the template I'll have to ask Potroast about doing any automatic fixes. For now, manual fixing will be the way we'll have to do it. In order to do an automatic fix of all the templates, we'd have to activate a bot program, and while setting those up for the Wiki is on the to do list, we've been trying to get everything on templates first so that there would be something for bot programs to fix when we make template changes. :) If you don't hear otherwise, for now we'll just have to change the second buyval line to crbuyval for every template that has a buy price from a normal vendor... Not the best answer, I know, especially after you've entered a bunch vendor-sold items... And if you really don't feel like doing it right now, don't feel like you have to, just use the newly modified template from the Template:HousingInfobox/doc page :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 21:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on your 2000 edits! You're #7 of all time on the Wiki now. :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) O.o Wow! Really? That's awesome and a little scary. Glad to be helpful. =D Nebrie 00:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) I saw, thanks very much :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know, at some point we really should try to meet in game. If you're willing that is, if you're not that's OK too, you're still doing an awesome job. :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Where in Grizzleheim? I'm now now, so its fine :) Coincidentally, I'm actually in Unicorn, how about that? ErinEmeraldflame 18:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible change to clothing item values in future Hi Nebrie, I posted some information about this on the Projects page on the sidebar, take a look. I'm really hoping that sale prices don't change that much, and apparently the values all still being adjusted. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) HAHAH Glad to see i wasnt the only one! Yes about half way through i noticed hey im not the only one working on this lol but its cool thanks for all the images, ill finish up with this page so you wont have to worry about lol, thanks for the outline , I actually was in the process of changing all the breaks and reseting up the pricing system when you joined but hey now i dont have to take as many pictures how ever i do not have a boy character at all so if you could get guy images of all those clothing items that would be great thanks again Amanda Kaye Phillips 20:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Acutally you can finish her up You can finish up Elosie i think im gonna steer clear of clothing itmes takes to long and i dont have male character so shes all yours again ty for the help